To The Ends Of Eternity
by CCD
Summary: Spoilers! More details inside! They put up a valiant fight, but in the end they both failed. To die and be reborn as the things they hunted, leaving humanity behind was their true trial as they fight to regain their senses and retain their humanity.
1. Shattered Hope

**_To The Ends of Eternity  
__Chapter 1: Shattered Hope: Rebirth of Lust and Sloth_**  
**June 7, 2006  
****By CCD**

A/N: I've finally seen the end of the series and the movie. (I finished it in Japanese so I'm not familiar with the dubbed version for those who've seen the episodes in English.) How sad, my life has lost it's purpose (Yeah right!). Anyway, after I saw the series end, I kind of have been wondering what would have happened if Dante had won and Mustang had lost to Pride and so being the twisted person that I am decided to do a story on what I think would have happened. (Just for reference, every time I see her I want to call her Lady Dante for some reason so I'm making the Homunculi call her that. Oh and Envy is a boy cause he was a boy when he was human.) I'm sorry if this upsets some of you but I think that if I don't own the show, that I might as well add a little flavor to it. And don't worry, Ed and Mustang will get even in the end.

Review and let me know if I should keep going!

* * *

A flash of bright light filled the room followed by a scream. Three pairs of eyes and watched as their master once again switched bodies and destroy the rotting body she had just left. The philosopher's stone was once again within her grasp and this time nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goals.

"There, that is much better," Dante said as she brushed her new pink bangs out of the way and straitened her white dress.

Dante cradled the baby in her arms and began to walk towards the dead body of Edward Elric. She smiled slightly as she began to calculate what to do with the body in her head. She handed the baby to Envy who held it begrudgingly, before she bent down to cup the horror struck face.

"You did so much to stop the death of your brother and to destroy the stone. You see there is no such thing as equivalent exchange, however I may have a use for you yet."

A noise made her look up. From her vantage point she could see Pride standing in front of her with General Roy Mustang in his arms. It was obvious from all the blood that the General was dead.

"Lady Dante," he said as he bowed his head.

"Why have you brought him down here?"

"I knew you would want to see him dead and I thought that you might have a use for him."

"Yes, he can serve the same purpose as Edward. After all, you are three members short and it would be good to have all seven of you together again. I just have to find another fool that will defy me and we can have that. Place him next to Edward."

Pride did as he was told and stepped back. Gluttony and Envy joined him while Wrath watched from his spot on the floor. Dante smiled as she clapped her hands together to start the transmutation process.

"Lust, Sloth, Come forth!"

* * *

Three months later…

Two beings walked down the hall in unison. They were going to go in and see the Fuher. It seemed as if their master had a new mission for them. One of them was tall with shaggy black hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore a standard military uniform with white gloves that had an alchemic symbol on each one of them.

His companion was shorter with long blond hair, that had been braided, and amber eyes. He wore a black outfit complete with a red coat. He also wore white gloves. The two of them walked into the outer office where Envy sat in the form of Juliet Douglas. The two officers saluted, as was custom to a higher-ranking officer.

"Go on in, General Mustang, Colonel Elric. The Fuher is expecting you," the shape-shifting Homunculus said with a knowing smirk.

They walked passed her and into the Fuher's office. He sat behind his desk and looked up upon their entry.

"Ah, Sloth, Lust. I've been expecting you."

"We would have been here earlier, but there was a scuffle in the office," Sloth said as he took off his red coat and plopped in the nearest chair.

"That stupid Lieutenant shot at me again. I think she might be catching on Pride. We may have to do away with that whole office if this keeps up," Lust said in aggravation as he also took off his jacket and placed it on a table before leaning against the wall.

"Be patient Lust. Lady Dante wants them to be used as sacrifices for the next Philosopher's Stone. She wants the two of you to start setting bait for alchemist to seek after the stone. Envy will accompany you," Pride said.

"I'm surprised she's not sending Gluttony or Wrath with us," Sloth said.

"I thinks she wishes to keep them by her side until they prove loyal again. Gluttony still holds his attachments to the old Lust and Wrath almost destroyed her plans. He should be grateful that she gave him automail limbs so that he can still do some of the work," Pride said.

"And that I feel that two of my three most perfect Homunculi go with my more experienced one."

The three Homunculi dropped to their knees. They had not even seen their creator come into the room. She smiled as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You are truly my works of art. All three of you age as humans and I was even able to get two of you to perform alchemy on my behalf. One with a circle…" she said looking at Lust before turning to Sloth.

She placed her hand under Sloth's chin and tilted his head so that he would look at her. His amber eyes showed her that he was afraid and at the same time awed. She smiled before continuing.

"…And one who can clap his hands as I do and perform without a circle. I have to say that you are my best work so far, Sloth."

"I am honored, Lady Dante."

"I'm glad. Now get Envy and go. Start in Aquroya, I hear that the city is sinking mercilessly and it would be the perfect city to try and save don't you think?"

The two Homunculi nodded, rose from their places on the floor, and left to get Envy. Dante took this time to turn to Pride.

"Pride, maybe you should start thinking about setting up another war. I believe Drachma is on the verge again. Try stirring up something so that more sacrifices are made for our cause."

"Yes Lady Dante."

* * *

"General Mustang where are the two of you going," came the voice of Lt. Hawkeye as the two of them were about to leave.

"The Fuher ordered the two of us to go to Aquroya. We don't have much of a choice in the matter First Lieutenant. I'm leaving you in charge."

"But sir…" she started to say before the Fuher's secretary stuck her head in the door.

"General, Colonel we need to leave."

"Yes ma'am," they said quickly and exited.

Hawkeye sighed. Something was going on with the General and Edward.

"Lt. Hawkeye what's wrong?" Lt Havoc asked.

"Things have been off since he came back from going after the Fuher. The mansion was engulfed in flames and yet both of them survive. The General and Edward disappeared for two weeks and then both ended up in the same hospital only slightly injured. Then the Fuher promoted Ed to Colonel, Mustang to Major General and has been sending them on missions with his secretary. Something's just not right."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Both of them have changed drastically," Havoc said.

"Don't forget the fact that the General has been doing his paperwork lately," Fury said.

"And he's always going to see the Fuher and talking to Ed privately. He never left us out of the loop before," Breda said.

"Even Ed is acting weird. Even with Alphonse's disappearance, he's made no effort to search for him or worry about him. It's almost as if Al never existed in his life and isn't missed," Falman said.

The whole office was silent. What was going on?

* * *

"I swear that woman is getting more suspicious every day. We might as well kill that whole office," Sloth said as he stretched.

"It makes me wonder why Lady Dante wants us to leave them alive. If they're such a nuisance why not just get them out of the way and not save them for sacrifices," Lust said.

"They trust you as General Mustang. They'll be of some use in the end," Envy said as he drove them to the train station.

"I don't think we'll ever understand what Lady Dante does," Sloth said.

"Ah, you mean her display of affection for you. I agree you're short and have a temper," Envy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"

"Settle down, Sloth. You know he always does this to rile you up. Besides, you're proving to him that you have a temper," Lust said as he looked over to the younger homunculus who was clutching his head and breathing heavier than before.

"Sloth, what's wrong with you?" Envy asked as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"I'm seeing faces I've never seen before and a suit of armor. Why?"

"Memories of your life as a human. They will pass," Lust said.

"Don't do things to trigger them and they won't come," Envy sneered.

"I try, but nothing ever seems to be enough," Sloth said.

"Don't try to think like a human, Sloth. We're above them and they will all be squashed like the ants they are soon," Envy said.

"Envy's right. We have a job to do and we can't be distracted. Put it out of your mind, Sloth. Now is not the time to think on such things," Lust said.

The trio was silent for the rest of the ride to the station. When they arrived, they quickly got their tickets and boarded the train. They knew what they had to do and they knew that nothing was to distract them from doing their jobs. They also knew that if they failed, Lady Dante wouldn't hesitate in sealing them. That was their life.

They seemed to only have one purpose and one desire. Their purpose was to create a Philosopher's Stone. Their deepest desire was to once again join the human race that they had left behind. Such was their fate to live with such things and accept them. For at this time they knew that they could never go back only forward and hope that their desire was fulfilled or that they were given peace by being sealed away by an alchemist. Their lives were simple, yet complex and they accepted that. As Homunculus, they had no choice.


	2. Memories Forgotten

_**To The Ends of Eternity  
**_**_Chapter 2: Memories Forgotten_  
****June 8, 2006  
****By CCD**

A/N: (SPOILER!) I noticed how confusing that first part of the last chapter was after I posted it so I figured I would take the time to explain the real ending and answer some questions. As far as the Ed story line goes, Envy ends up killing him and Al took it upon himself to use the Philosopher's Stone (that Scar created within him) to rejoin Ed's soul with his body and repair it (he gets his human limbs back). Mustang nearly dies in the real story line, before Bradley's "son" shows up with his weakness. Mustang uses it to kill Bradley.

I've heard a few people tell me that it's funny that I made Roy Mustang the new Lust, so I thought I would say why. I don't want Greed to exist at this point (plays an important role later though) and since Envy, Pride, Gluttony, and Wrath are still alive all I have left was Lust and Sloth. I thought Ed should be Sloth since he created and destroyed the last one so Mustang had to be Lust. (Besides, knowing Mustang's reputation as a lady's man, doesn't it just fit?) Oh and just for reference, I DON'T DO ED X ROY! I hope this cleared up a few things for you!

By the way, as I pull from their memories the first 32 episodes as well as episodes 48-51, they will be from the English dub. For episodes 33-48 I have the subtitled versions so sorry if this bothers anyone 'cause I know we all have our preferences on sub and dub (I like both which is why I have all 51 episodes and the movie subbed and working on getting all the dubbed.)

* * *

"Edward…You sure we should do this?"

"Of course. Don't wimp out on me now."

"But no one's ever done this right. I mean alchemy is Equivalent Exchange. The body content seems simple enough, but what about the soul? What could we possibly offer?"

"Just hold out your finger Ok."

They cut their fingers with a knife and dropped the blood onto the pile of powders and liquids.

"What's a soul really? When you take out the myth, it's just the spark that starts life. This is our blood…from her blood…that's a fair trade.

* * *

Sloth shot up from the bed. It was that dream again, a memory of his former life, his human life. He got up, walked into the bathroom, and splashed cool water on his face.

_What could have triggered it this time?_

It was always the same dream. He recognized the transmutation circle on the ground, but couldn't quite remember what it did. And the other boy…why did every time he saw that boy he felt protective of him? What significance did this boy hold in his past life?

The young Homunculus brought a towel to his face and dried it off before taking a good look at himself in the mirror. He knew that he had been called Edward Elric and was also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Lady Dante said that he had been caught with Brigadier General Roy Mustang in military crossfire and had died. She said that she had felt sorry for two such talented alchemists and decided to bring them to her side and give them a new life. He had been given the name Sloth, while Mustang had been given the name Lust.

The two of them had been placed in Pride's charge and were told to keep up the appearance as if they were still alive. Pride gave them a promotion and squandered any rumor that had come up about the two of them. It seemed as if Pride's power was absolute as he pretended to be human and was the Fuher of Amestris.

Sloth sighed and pulled out the braid in his hair. As he did so, his tank top slipped a little to reveal a flash of red. He knew what it was from. When he had first become a Homunculus, he had stared at it often. He slowly pulled his top down so that he could see the tattoo better. It was the mark of the Homunculi; a winged serpent that devoured his own tail, better known as the Tattoo of the Ouroboros.

It had been a fascination of his to look at his marking and the symbol featured on the back of the coat he had worn as a human and continued to wear now. To him, there was a connection to the Ouroboros and the crucified winged serpent and he knew that he was only a step away from figuring out just what it was.

A loud knock on the door pulled him from his fleeting thoughts. Sloth quickly pulled his tank top up and opened the door to see Lust in the doorway. The younger Homunculus frowned.

_What's he doing here?_

"You're being noisy so I decided to come check on you."

"I don't need checked on. I'm perfectly fine."

"Right and that's why you're covered in sweat and cold water."

"Go away Lust. I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, oh, and Envy wants us ready to go in an hour. He wants to scout out the city for alchemist and weak fools that would want to make a Philosopher's Stone."

With that he shut the door and left the blond homunculus to his own thoughts before walking back to his room. Sloth fumed for a moment before planting his fist into the wall. He hated being treated like he was some child.

* * *

Lust walked to his room with his eyes closed and his head down. He was able to avoid Envy and slipped silently into his room. He gently closed the door and sighed. He could tell that Sloth had not slept very well either. In truth, Sloth wasn't the only one who had flashbacks.

* * *

"I had it in my mouth Maes, and I couldn't pull the trigger. I was too afraid to end it."

"I'd hope so."

"It's just the kind of cowardly human that I am."

"Every sane person is."

"But still, my life, detestable as it is will have some use."

"Huh!"

"Maes, I've got a plan."

"Let's hear it, Roy,"

* * *

He could still see the man in his mind. Short black hair, green eyes, glasses…who was he? Why was he in his memories? What importance had he held that he would tell him one of his plans…one that he knew nothing of because the dream always ended with, "Let's hear it, Roy…"

Roy was such a stupid name. Simple, unintelligent…it was one of the things he hated about his past life. He hated the fact that he wasn't stronger when he was human. That he had died in something as stupid as crossfire between soldiers and rebels, or so Lady Dante had told them. Envy was right, as humans they were nothing but weak things. Even the human he once was called himself cowardly.

Lust walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. In truth, Homunculi didn't need to do such things, but sometimes it was nice to indulge in showers, food, drinking beer, and even sleeping though to most of them it only brought the painful memories of the lives they left behind for good. All of them understood that no matter how much they wanted to, they could never return to the humans they once were. Lady Dante kept the Philosopher's Stone for herself and that was just how it was.

The hot water felt like fire on his skin. It reminded him of the alchemy he used on a day-to-day basis. For some strange reason, both he and Sloth could still use alchemy when the other Homunculus couldn't. Lust had heard that Wrath could do it at one point because he had human limbs, but Lady Dante had taken them away due to the fact that he was a spoiled child that needed to be taught a lesson. Only recently had she given him automail to replace his lost limbs.

Lust smirked. He hadn't done anything to defy her yet and wasn't planning on doing so. Lady Dante had given him a chance to become stronger and overcome the barriers place on humans. In truth, he had no loyalty towards her, but since he had no other place to go or things to do, he figured he would tag along. That and for some strange reason he felt a bit protective of Sloth almost like a father figure to him.

The Homunculus stepped out of the shower and dried off. He made a face when he saw the red tattoo on his stomach that all Homunculus had, and unconsciously shrugged. Why was he going to dwell on something that he had no control over in the first place?

He quickly put on some cloths and left his room, locking the door behind him. He saw Envy and Sloth standing at the head of the hallway and walked over to them. Envy grinned when he saw him approach while Sloth looked disinterested in his arrival.

"It's about time you got here."

"You've been doing this for four hundred years, Envy. Surely the mayhem can wait another five minutes," Lust said calmly.

"Yeah, Yeah let's just get going. The fun starts now!"


	3. Why Do Our Memories Surface?

**_To The Ends of Eternity  
__Chapter 3: Why Do Our Memories Surface?_  
June 9, 2006  
By CCD**

A/N: I've decided that it would be better that I didn't answer questions at the beginning of my chapters so I made a Forum through Fan that you can go up and ask me questions or you can put questions in the review and I will respond to these questions up there. You will find the link in my bio section and at the top of my author's page. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Aquroya was known as the city of water for a good reason. It was a city built upon the water many years ago that could only be reached by boat and by train. A few years before hand, news had been released to the public that the city was sinking into the watery depths and that it would be completely submerged in less than ten years. 

This was why it was a perfect city to mess with. There had to be some alchemic fool in the city stupid enough to want to create a Philosopher's Stone to save the city. As it was, the city was holding on to its pride by looking towards an alchemic thief named Psiren that dragged tourism back to the city.

The three Homunculi were looking to avoid the thief since she was obviously clever. Sloth also had a few minor memories resurface about a brief encounter with her when he was a human.

"All right you two, I'm going to go look for an alchemist, the two of you scout out the city and look for some things that could be helpful to us," Envy said as he transformed into a normal looking tourist and walked off leaving the other two in the middle of a crowd.

One of the perks of Aquroya was that it was a tourist city. Seeing newcomers in such a city was nothing new so the three Homunculi could walk around freely without too much suspicion. At least for now anyway…

"So Sloth, what do you want to check out first?"

"I don't care."

"What's eating you?"

"I've got a bad feeling about being in this city. Besides, that damn thief could be around here somewhere and she's the last person I want to see."

"Ah, women troubles," the elder Homunculus, said causing the younger Homunculus turned red.

"Just shut up!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, Sloth. You've been grumpy since I knocked on your door this morning. Don't let things bother you so much."

"Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut when I'm in a bad mood."

"Let's not cause a scene, _Edward. _You really act way to much like your human self sometimes," Lust said, switching Sloth's name to prove a point.

"And how would you know_, Mustang_, if you don't seem to have any memories of your past life?" Sloth questioned.

Lust stopped walking and turned to face Sloth. His face had gone from his normal mask to a look of pure anger. Sloth stared back and smiled smugly.

"Just because I act like I don't have memories of my past life, doesn't mean that I don't. I have dreams just like you. I don't talk about them because they're a sign of weakness to Lady Dante, and I don't want to start sounding like you," Lust hissed in annoyance.

"Hah, now look who's in a bad mood."

"Oh just shut up," he yelled before storming off with Sloth following a safe distance behind him.

It was like this almost every day. They were fine, then they argued, then someone stomped off, and then they were fine again. It was almost a mutual understanding. It had been the same way before they were Homunculus.

"So, Mustang, where are we going to scout?" Sloth said using Lust's human name so that suspicions wouldn't arise.

"The square, maybe we can get some information on this thief you're trying to avoid, or, possibly, some news on another alchemist in case Envy is unsuccessful."

Sloth could still tell that Lust was angry with him. Memories of their past lives had always been a touché subject for the Homunculi and saying something about was almost as bad as an alchemic taboo. The younger of the two sighed.

"I'm sorry. My comment was below the belt. I guess I was just frustrated with my own memories that I took it out on you. To be honest, you didn't deserve it."

"What is it with you and your memories anyway?" Lust asked as he motioned to a bench so that the two of them could sit down and talk.

"I think you and the other's pass them off as if they're nothing. If they were nothing then why do we have them? Why do they come back to us in our dreams? Is someone trying to tell us something? Why does mine seem to be so much more frequent and vivid than the other Homunculi? I seem to be the only one that has them on a daily basis where something has to be triggered in the others."

"You're asking too many questions that we don't have the answers to nor do we have the time to find them. I understand your concern though. I have the same concerns."

Sloth looked directly at Lust. He thought that he was the only Homunculus with questions about his past life and his memories. He was surprised that Lust did too.

"It seems that my memories come up frequently as well. No one seems to be concerned about them and so I figured why bother worry. Though it is strange, almost as if Lady Dante ordered them not to worry about it, but some of the images I can't seem to get out of my head. I think you experience the same thing. Don't you?"

Sloth nodded slowly. He was still digesting everything that Lust was saying. A small part of him was happy that he was not the only homunculus that thought about his dreams on a daily basis and concerned that the others brush them off as nothing. It was a refreshing change to just being told to shut up about his dreams and act like they have no affect on him.

"I know I said we don't have time for it now, but maybe when we get back to Central, we could somehow get some access to the records and see if we can find anything. I think it's a woman named Scheska who is an overseer of the record's department. Maybe we can slip by her without too much of a hassle and then we won't talk about this anymore," Lust said.

"What's this, the ever loyal Lust is going mutiny. That's rich!"

"I'm not going mutiny. Lady Dante didn't tell us directly that we couldn't look. She just doesn't want us to. It's just a common fact. The question is what does she have to hide that she doesn't want us to find out about our past life. It's always been one of the things I've been curious about, but I'd never had the guts to try to look into it.

"And what if she does forbid us from looking? What then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, just keep your mouth shut about it until we get back to Central. Now let's get back to scouting. If Envy comes back and we haven't found out anything we'll be dead."

"Fine, just remember that yourself you morally bankrupt Homunculus. You have such a God-complex, telling me what to do like I'm some little kid," Sloth muttered, as he turned red and stormed off with Lust right behind him.

"Last time I checked you are a kid."

"Shut up!"


	4. Progress

**_To The Ends of Eternity  
__Chapter 4: Progress_  
June 9, 2006  
By CCD **

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've had insane writer's block on this story. BTW please tell me if Athrun is getting to Sue-ish. I don't want him to be a sue. I made him the same age as Ed because I kinda have expectations for him and Ed. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Night fell on the city of Aquroya, Edward and Roy stood on the roof of their hotel. Envy had yet to return and the two of them were waiting to for him to return to get details. They had scouted the city and observed the layout as well as talking to the locals about some alchemists, but there was nothing really special. They were hoping that Envy had some success or they would have to go back to Lady Dante and tell her that they didn't have any success in Aquroya. That would only make her angry and that was something they did not want.

"Boo," came a voice from behind them.

The two of them turned to look at Envy. He was standing there with a frown on his face and that didn't bode well.

"You're not in a very good mood," Lust said plainly.

"I didn't find anything here. Seems that this Psiren woman is the only alchemist here and thanks to pipsqueak we know that she's out for her own self, so we won't be able to use her."

"Don't call me a pipsqueak," Sloth muttered as he sulked at Envy's words.

"So basically, we have to go back and tell Lady Dante that we've hit a dead end and have her take her wrath out on one of us," Lust said.

"Not yet, I want to stick around and show her we made an effort. We could always make an attempt with Psiren or maybe other alchemist will come and we'll have a shot with them. Either way, I could care less what happens as far as progress on the stone goes, but I want to at least have some fun with these humans before we return."

With that said Envy jumped off the roof and down to the town below. He had shifted back into the form of Juliet Douglas by the time he landed and took off walking again.

"There's Envy for you. As apathetic as normal," Lust said as he to jumped off the roof followed by the younger Homunculus.

"What are we going to do now?" Sloth asked in a slightly whiny tone.

"I guess raise some Hell and take these foolish miserable beings to their graves. The faster we do that, the faster we'll return to Central and start to look into our pasts."

"Heh, you sound almost resentful of the idea, Lust; wasn't it you that suggested it?"

"Yes, but part of me doesn't have to like the idea of looking. I want to look because I'm curious as to my life as Roy Mustang, but who knows if I'll like what I find. And if I don't, what then?"

"Yeah, I feel the same, but if I can come to some terms with my memories, I can know that I am me and Edward was Edward. Knowing is a way for me to distinguish between me and the human I was at one point and with the knowledge I can fight back the part of Edward that lives inside of me."

"And if you can't?"

"Can't isn't an option Lust. We are Lust and Sloth, not Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. We can't embrace our former life as if everything is OK. We need the knowledge to push ourselves beyond the limits. At least, it works for Envy."

Out of all the Homunculus, they knew that Envy knew who he was before and still defined himself as Envy. Although it had taken some time, he had become what the other Homunculus wish they could become. So hate driven and apathetic to humans that they could feel comfortable with their existence as Homunculi. A young voice soon broke their train of thoughts.

"Hey, I think I may have found our alchemist," Envy said in his female voice.

"What do you mean, Envy?" Lust asked looking up in the tree where Envy stood.

"Call me Miss Douglas in this form, Mustang. I must say that playing secretary has its advantages. A rising teenage upstart has just passed the state alchemy exam and is said to rival the great Edward Elric," Envy smirked slightly at Sloth, "Anyway, he may be the one we're looking for and even if we can't get him to do some work here, he could definitely be promising."

"So he's in Aquroya now, what could he possibly be doing here?"

"Don't know, but we should keep an eye on him. Maybe we can get Bradley to put him under your command General."

"Maybe, but do we really want to get that close to him," Sloth said in annoyance.

"Jealous Pipsqueak?"

The young alchemist growled before Lust stood between them.

"It would be good for us to get close to this alchemist. What's his name and state alchemist title?" he asked.

"Athrun Daniels, and he's the Illusion Alchemist. He surprised the military by manipulating dust particles in the air to make vivid illusions. Quite a feat even if he does use a circle," Envy said smugly

"He would be an interesting alchemist. Let's get closer to him and see what makes him tick," Lust said.

"Well, I'm going to go check this kid out. Let's see if he really is as talented as the paper's say," and with that Envy took off as quickly as he had come.

"It's your gamble, you would be his superior officer, Mustang," Sloth spoke up from behind Lust.

"You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"Just shut up, what's with all the interest in this stupid kid?"

"He may not only be a key to the Lady Dante's goals, but our own personal goals, Sloth. Despite your jealous tendencies, do you think you can keep an eye on this kid; befriend him maybe?"

"If it helps us achieve our goals, than consider it done."


End file.
